mmaboutsfandomcom-20200214-history
Bryan Caraway vs. Eddie Wineland
The fight was Eddie Wineland's return from a broken jaw. The first round began. Wineland disregards the glove touch, looks very amped. Caraway catches a leg kick getting a double against the cage. Lands a few rights. Wineland stands to the clinch. 4:00. Caraway lands a left elbow. They break. Wineland lands an inside kick. 3:00. Wineland lands a right after eating a left. Wineland lands a right to the body and lands an inside kick. 2:00. Wineland stuffs a double and eats a knee to the body, they clinch. Wineland stuffs a single and breaks. Caraway already looks slightly tired. 1:00. Caraway knees the body. Caraway lands a jab. Wineland replies. 35. Caraway lands a counter right. Clinch, 15. Caraway knees the body, they break. Wineland lands a right and knees the head. R1 ends, very close. Very inactive in terms of strikes landed. I guess 10-9 Caraway. Could go either way realistically. R2 began. Wineland lands a jab and another, another. Caraway replies. Wineland lands another. Caraway lands a left hook. Caraway lands a hard right. Caraway lands an inside kick to the groin, they keep going, lands another inside kick. Crowd chanting Eddie. Caraway lansd a jab. 4:00. Cut on Wineland's right cheek. Wineland lands a right to the body. Caraway lands a hard jab. Wineland lands a leg kick. Lands a right to the body. Wineland lands a stiff jab. Stuffs a double nicely, knees the body. 3:00. Wineland lands a counter right. Caraway lands a hard jab. Caraway lands a counter left hook. Caraway lands a right. 2:00. Wineland stuffs a double. Caraway lands three great right uppercuts, dirty boxing. Wineland eats a counter jab. 1:00. Caraway lands a jab. Wineland lands one. 30. Caraway taunts and then tries a double, Wineland stuffs it. 15.. Wineland lands a short right uppercut, eats an inside kick. Wineland lands a leg kick. R2 ends, 10-9 Caraway a bit more clearly. R3 began. Caraway lands a left anda right, coming after him aggressively, lands a left and a hard right and a left. Wineland backpedaling. Ring rust must be real. Wineland stuffs a double. Caraway lands a jab. Wineland lands a right, nothing behind it. 4:00. Wineland lands a jab. And a right to the body. Caraway lands a right. Caraway lands a counter right. Wineland stuffs a double, eats three great right uppercuts. Wineland lands a right uppercut anda counter right, 3:00. Caraway misses a high kick slipping. Wineland lands a right to the body and a nice right. Wineland lands a counter right and a hard counter right. 2:00. Caraway grazes a high kick. Tries another. Caraway feints a single, lands a left. Wineland lands a right, eats a few right uppercuts, stuffs a single, clinch. Caraway knees the body. They break. 1:00. Wineland's jaw is bothering him. Caraway lands a jab. 35. Wineland stuffs a double, lands a counter left after eating a right. Wineland lands a right to the body and a left after eating a right, lands a hard right uppercut, Caraway lands a right and a jab. Wineland lands a counter right and a right uppercut, R3 ends, 10-9 Caraway but closer. 30-27 Caraway IMO. Ugh. Two 29-28s but UD. Very disappointing. Wineland applauds.